Cinta Sholeh
by Minato Malik Ibrahim
Summary: Hawa diciptakan dari rusuk Adam, bukan dari kepalanya untuk dijunjung diatasnya, bukan pula dari kakinya untuk dijadikan alasnya, tetapi disisinya untuk dijadikan teman hidupnya, dekat pada lengannya untuk dilindungi & dekat dihatinya untuk dicintai./Jangan pernah katakan cinta-aku mencintaimu selamanya- sebelum kau berdo'a dan berharap restu dan rihdo dari-Nya/NHTD#5


_**A/N: Bismillahirrahmanirrahim…**_

_**Allahu Akbar! Sebaik-baiknya Zat Tuhan Semesta Alam. Sholawat dan salam kita panjatkan kepada baginda Rasulullah saw. Karena Beliau, kita di tuntun ke jalan yang benar…**_

_**Sebagai pengingat di antara kita, saudara-saudariku mari kita kenal apa arti cinta sebenarnya. Bukan cinta yang datang dari syetan, tapi cinta dari Sang Maha Cinta. Dan ayo kita muliakan Ramadhon kali ini dengan terus berbuat amal yang sholeh hingga liang kubur, Amin…**_

_**Saya sebenarnya ragu, ga apa kalo tema religi ane buat ke NH Tragedy Day #5? bila ada teman yang tersinggung, mohon maaf. Sederhana, saya mau memberi pencerahan kepada kita semua agar ingat akan kehidupan setelah mati…**_

_**Ku persembahkan fic sederhana ini untuk saudaraku Muslimin dan Muslimah yang di rahmati oleh Allah swt. Maaf bila tidak memuaskan, kesempurnaan itu milik Allah swt…**_

.

.

.

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Cinta Sholeh by Minato Malik Ibrahim**

**Rated T**

**Drama, Spiritual, Romance, Tragedy, ets**

**NaruHina**

**Warning: Abal, CerPen, kece, Fiction Muslim, Typoc, OOC, Miss, ets**

.

.

.

**NaruHina Tragedy Day #5**

.

.

.

Ada seorang sahabat datang kepada Nabi SAW, _'Wahai Rasulullah , saya benar-benar mencintai orang ini'_. Maka Nabi SAW berkata, _'Apakah kamu telah memberi tahu rasa cintamu padanya ?'_ Ia berkata, _'belum.'_ Beliau berkata, _'Jika demikian, temui dia dan katakanlah "Inni uhibuka fillah."(sesungguhnya aku mencintaimu karena Allah)'_, lalu orang tersebut menjawab, _'Ahabbakalladzi ahbabtani lahu,'_ _(Semoga Allah mecintaimu, Dzat yang telah menjadikanmu mencintaiku karena-Nya)…' _(HR. Ahmad)

'_Wanita-wanita yang keji untuk lelaki keji. Dan lelaki yang keji untuk wanita-wanita keji pula. Wanita-wanita yang baik untuk lelaki yang baik. Dan lelaki yang baik untuk wanita-wanita yang baik pula…'_ (QS. An Nur: 26)

.

.

.

Naruto Malik Al Sholeh, begitulah orang- orang mengenalnya. Ia seorang pemuda yang tampan lagi rajin beribadah dan sholeh. Suatu hari, Ia singgah di sebuah perkumpulan mahasiswa. Dan Tuhan pertemukanlah Ia dengan seorang gadis cantik jelita. Ada desir- desir aneh saat mereka bertatap mata. Saat itulah mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya, si pemuda berani untuk melamar. Tapi sayang, Sang gadis sudah di lamar oleh orang lain. Tatkala, keduanya di dera derita cinta, Hinata Al Istiqomah dengan berani datang ketempat pemuda itu tinggal.

"Ijinkan aku bersamamu untuk terakhir kali, biarkanlah diriku menjadi milikmu…"

Sang pemuda berkata bijaksana, " Dan tidaklah ada pilihan bagiku untuk melakukannya. Sesungguhnya, aku takut azab hari Kiamat. Bila aku mendurhakai Tuhanku! Sesungguhnya aku takut akan api neraka yang apinya sangat panas lagi hitam pekat dan tak akan pernah padam..."

"Hinata… aku tidak ingin hubungan kita di dunia ini, akan menjadi permusuhan di hari Akhir. Aku harap, kamu mengerti… bahwa cinta itu suci. Maka jangan kita jadikan cinta itu sebagai alasan untuk berbuah dosa yang di laknat oleh Tuhan dan Utusan-Nya…"

Setelah itu, sang gadis menyadari kesalahannya. Ia lebih memilih tenggelam dalam ibadah. Ia tinggalkan semua keduniawian, Ia tak kuasa meredam rindu kepada sang kekasih, hingga AllahTuhan memanggilnya…

Suatu saat, Pemuda itu mengunjunggi makam sang kekasih. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis. Ia menyadari bertapa sayangnya Ia kepada gadis itu, dalam… dalam sekali. Dalam kesedihannya, Ia mendo'akan sang gadis agar di tempatkan di antara orang-orang yang sholeh.

Tanpa sadar, Pemuda itu tertidur di samping nisan sang kekasih. Ia bermimpi bertemu dengan gadis yang di cintainya itu. Hinata tersenyum bahagia…

"Cinta yang manis… wahai orang yang kurindukan. Cintamu menuntun pada kebaikan dan kebenaran…" Pemuda itu berkata.

"Sampai kapan kamu seperti itu ?"

"Sampai mencapai kenikmatan dan kehidupan tiada tara di surga abadi."

"Sebutlah namaku… karena aku tak dapat melupakanmu."

"Demi Tuhan, akupun begitu. Aku memohon kepada-Nya, agar berkenang menyatukan kita…" Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya sesaat berpisah dengan Sang gadis.

"Kapan… aku dapat melihatmu lagi ?"

"Aku akan menunggumu di kehidupan yang selanjutnya… bersama, kita hidup di bawah naungan Ridho-Nya…"

Dan ternyata bertepatan dengan hari jum'at, sang pemuda meninggal dunia, Ia telah pergi untuk bertemu Sang pujaan hati dalam lengkungan ILLAHI RABBI.

.

.

.

_**Sesungguhnya cinta itu fitrah dan suci. Cinta iyalah ketulusan hati untuk saling mengasihi dan menyayangi dalam ikatan yang suci. Oleh karena itu, seorang pecinta sejati pasti akan sepenuh hati mengasihi dan menyayangi sang kekasih. Memerihara cinta yang bermekaran wangi. Dan tidak mengatas namakan cinta suatu perbuatan yang di laknat oleh Allah dan Rasul-Nya. Sehingga, cinta sejati yang paling hakiki iyalah cinta kepada Illahi Rabbi Yaitu Allah Yang Maha Mencintai lagi Mengasihi…**_

.

.

.

END


End file.
